dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Oghren
Oghren is a dwarven warrior and a possible companion of the Warden. Oghren is voiced by Steve Blum. http://daforums.bioware.com/viewtopic.html?topic=681685&forum=135 Background Oghren was once known as a proud warrior of some renown within Orzammar, belonging to the House Kondrat. He married a girl named Branka, of the Smith Caste, who would later become a Paragon. When Branka, as all Paragons do, founded her own House, House Kondrat joined said house. House Branka then left for the Deep Roads and were not heard from again. Oghren, however, had been abandoned at Orzammar and for this became the object of many a joke in Orzammar. This caused him to take up drinking, making his situation worse as he challenged another warrior over an insult and killed him while drunk in a match which was supposed to stop at first blood. For this, Oghren was punished by being stripped of his House and barred from bearing weapons, something that for a warrior is considered worse than being sent into exile. Involvement He doesn't come into play until either Prince Bhelen, or Lord Harrowmont sends you on a mission to find Oghren's wife, Branka. This mission title is A Paragon of her Kind. Initial Statistics Class: Warrior Specialization: Berserker Starting Talents: Berserker: Berserk, Resilience, Constraint Warrior: Powerful, Threaten, Bravery, Death Blow Two-Handed: Pommel Strike, Indomitable, Stunning Blows, Sunder Arms, Shattering Blows, Sunder Armor, Mighty Blow, Powerful Swings, Two-Handed Strength, Two-Handed Sweep Strategy Maximize Oghren’s berserker specialty and Two-Handed school when the player gets the chance to do so. Capitalize on some of the top-tier talents quickly, that will increase his damage potential and make him an excellent damage oriented character. As with rogues, Oghren should allow the tank to control enemy mobs and then attack from the rear or flank. Because Oghren is so durable, he doesn’t have to watch his spacing as much as a rogue. His skills are best used with heavy or massive armor. Berserk increases Oghren’s damage and the player can use Mighty Blow to hammer an adversary. Sunder Armor rips through a heavily armored enemies, while Pommel Strike and Stunning Blows can knock an enemy out of combat for several seconds. Two-Handed Sweep is great at striking multiple foes, but make sure that you do not steal threat away from the tank. Even though it drains Oghren’s remaining stamina, Final Blow deals massive damage and is suitable for ending battles. Gifts Oghren's approval will increase when you give him any alcohol. Especially Ale. Quest Given Once you become friendly enough with Oghren he will ask you to help him find a very special someone to him, a female dwarf named Felsi who has moved to live on the surface. This quest consists of nothing more than taking Oghren to the Spoiled Princess and helping him win the heart of an old flame. In order to win his approval, you must either have a rather high coercion check and speak positively of him (the two "Whisper to Oghren" options are all it takes for a positive outcome). If you speak negatively of him to the old flame, Oghren will get very angry with you. Quotes *"If you've ever heard of me before, it's probably all been about how I piss ale and murder young boys." *"Misery, vomit and malt liquor. Ah, reminds me of home." *"I'm not saying I should be your first pick for a dance partner at the inaugural ball, but in the Deep Roads, I'm your man." *"Hey, Warden! You gotta hear this one! This human walks into a tavern! Eh heh. Ah ha ha ha!"Snorts "Ah ha!" Down *''"Lets show them our hearts, and then show them theirs!" *"You mean to tell me you've never polished your sword?" *"I'll show that sodding dog! I don't need my pants anyway!" *(After finishing combat)'' "Excuse me while I do my happy dance!" *''"and laughs'' Asschabs!" Dialogue *Oghren's Dialogue *'Zevran:' "What exactly are you drinking my fine dwarven friend?" *'Oghren:'"You can't have any!" *'Zevran:'"Do not worry, I won't. The stench is worse than your feet." *'Oghren:'"What're you doing smelling my feet, uh? Is that some kind of Antivan perversion?" *'Zevran:'"It is difficult not to smell your feet. Perhaps in Antiva." *'Oghren:'"Now you're beginning to sound like Branka." *'Zevran:'"Well, she must have been a dwarf with astoundingly clean feet." --- *'Player:' "A lover in the dark, no wonder she left Oghren." *'Oghren:' "Eh, if I knew she had those interests I would have made some...adjustments." -- *'Oghren:' You know what would do you some good? *'Alistair:' A pair of nose plugs? *'Oghren:' Go out, find a girl. Doesn't matter who, as long as there's no pants involved. *'Alistair:' What makes you think I haven't? *'Oghren:' I can smell purity a mile away. It's a talent. *'Alistair:' That proves to be useful, I'm sure. *'Oghren:' Not that often, it turns out. Be much better if I could smell cheese. *'Alistair:' You have my deepest condolences. *'Oghren:' Yep. So do you. -- *'Oghren:' So. With the boss, aye? *'Alistair:' Pardon? *'Oghren:' You and the boss. Rolling your oats. *'Alistair:' I don't know-- *'Oghren:' Polishing the footstones. *'Alistair:' --what you're-- *'Oghren:' Tapping the midnight still, if you will. *'Alistair:' what are you going on about? *'Oghren:' Forging the moaning statue. Bucking the forbidden horse. Donning the velvet hat. *'Alistair:' Are you just making these up right now? *'Oghren:' Nope. Been saving 'em. Trivia * According to Sheryl Chee, though Oghren was written mostly by Jay Turner, most of the BioWare writers, including herself, Mary Kirby, and David Gaider, have had a hand in writing him. * Steve Blum, the actor who voices Oghren, also provides the voice of the temporary companion Gorim. * Oghren is one of two companions with their own unique hairstyle. The other being Morrigan. See also *A Paragon of Her Kind *Gifts References Category:Characters Category: Dwarves Category:Companions Category:Origins characters